


What we wont say.

by GenericWeebUsername



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dominance, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, INSYS GIVE ME JERITZA, M/M, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Writing on the Body, is there a tag for that, sparing turn humping pretty much, there is the tiniest hint of feeling but it's mainly just HONRY, theyre both kinda emotionally constipapted, this is a mess, wait does that tag mean jizzing on the body?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericWeebUsername/pseuds/GenericWeebUsername
Summary: Byleth and Jeritza disasgree on something that results in him challenging her to a spar before the crack of dawn. Turns out they're both extremely touch starved, horny, and stubborn as hell. (edited for non-gendered pronouns because I AM V GAY FOR BI JERITZA)





	What we wont say.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for dubious consent. They both know what they're up to, but please remember that in real life this kinda stuff needs to be discussed before hand or you need to have enthusiastic unwavering consent. (11/7/19: edited for non-gendered pronouns cause Jeritza is BI TY INSYS)

“Yield! “ Byleth warned, looming over their opponent. Byleth's elbows pinned him at the shoulders. A dull wooden training sword held against his throat. They straddled his hips, ignoring a stiff lump in his pants pressing against the apex of their legs. Byleth briefly thought back to how they ended up at the training grounds before first light in this situation. 

A debate turned one sided argument in the faculty room. Jeritza only getting more agitated at Byleth’s monotone cool responses. It ended with him challenging them to a sparring match.

“Sure,” Byleth answered smoothly. A small twitch in their lips indicating a smile. They were much better arguing with weapons than words. “What time?”

“I start my daily routine at the crack of dawn, so meet me in the training grounds an hour before then. That gives me 50 minutes to shower and change after I defeat you.” Byleth’s smile only twitched wider at his confidence.

Now here they were, after 50 grueling minutes of heated sparring to result with him under them. Finally. They both panted. He still had not responded to their claim of victory. 

“YIELD!” Byleth said again. Louder. Pressing the old wood firmer against his skin. His cock twitched under them and he let out a hiss at the action. Both their eyes widened in response. They couldn’t pretend to ignore it anymore.

Taking advantage of the surprise, he bucked his hips off the ground. Byleth yelped as their center of gravity leaned forward. Byleth moved their hand to his chest to brace themselves and avoid banging their heads together. With a shoulder free and the sword not pressing against his neck, he swiftly rolled them both. 

Byleth locked their legs around his waist and tried to use the momentum to roll them once more to their advantage, but it was useless. With his height advantage he loomed over them with elbows and knees anchored to the ground. Byleth squirmed and grunted under him trying to find a weak spot. The training sword now discarded, he fisted their hair and made Byleth face him. 

“Yield,” he told them. Byleth hissed at the tug on their hair, and felt Jeritza's cock twitch at the sound. He buried his face in Byleth's neck and groaned as his body betrayed him and involuntarily ground his hips into theirs. 

When he lifted his head back up, Byleth could see the blush that ran under the mask and felt the heat of their own cheeks glowing. He grabbed their wrists and held them above their head. 

“Yield!” He punctuated it with a thrust of his hips that made Byleth’s head roll back. Another tug on their hair to make them face him. “Yield, and this stops immediately.” His eyes bore into Byleth's.

They both shared a moment of understanding. He would never actually admit what was happening, but this was his way of offering consent, dubious as it was. The heat and tension between the two of them had reached its point. Did Byleth want to continue this experience or back out? He had clearly won this time, would Byleth willingly let him take his prize? Their twitch of a grin came back. 

With a hand fisted in the back of their hair, Byleth slipped a wrist out of his hold and tried to dig their fingers under his ribs. “You haven’t won yet,” they sneered as he released their hair to capture both wrists again. His head was against Byleth's collarbone, breath against their neck as he huffed.

“If you will not yield then I have no choice but to fully conquer you,” as he bucked his hips hard. 

The weight and friction was enough to make Byleth throw their head back as a gasp escaped. They felt Jeritza’s heavy breath in the crook of their neck as he rutted into them with abandon. His mouth gasped against their skin. Not an intentional kiss, but the sensation of his wet lips alone made them whine. Byleth hadn’t noticed how frustrated and touch starved they had become lately, and guessed he felt the same. He bucked harder into them, his hand trailing down to Byleth's hip and roughly grabbing the smooth flesh there. Byleth took the opportunity to bury their fingers into his long hair, mussing up the tie it was in. 

He moaned and bit the skin on their neck. Byleth dug their heels into his back aching for more friction. His thrusts staggered and gasps caught in his throat. The hand on their wrist slid up and laced their fingers together. A single act of tenderness. It threw Byleth over the edge.

He removed the hand on their hip. A frantic sound of cloth ruffling and Byleth felt hot liquid on their bare stomach through the haze. Jeritza took a few more collecting breaths in the crook of their neck before lifting his face to meet Byleth. His grey-blue eyes met their dark ones for a second before he averted his gaze again. Then he was getting up and collecting himself and his facade. 

He turned away from them and grabbed a clean rag. “I don’t think you can contest this defeat,” he said while wiping his neck and fixing his hair. Byleth saw from behind as he lifted the mask above the crown of his head, wiping his face.

Byleth looked down at themselves to see the small pool of semen collecting at their navel. Their hand touched a sore spot on her neck, wondering if their usual collar would cover it. A clean rag suddenly appeared on their shoulder, thrown from Jeritza’s general direction. They stood and cleaned themselves as he was opening up the door to leave. The sky outside was turning from purple to orange with the coming sun. 

“You won't be so lucky next time,” they said as he crossed the doorway. 

He stopped, one foot out, and scoffed. Turning towards them one last time, his only reply was, “I guess only time will tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> MAAAAAAAAAAAN my first anime crush was Zechs Merquise so I've been wanting to S-support this nerd since day one. I'm bummed Insys didn't give it to me, but the info released about DLC today makes me hopeful. 
> 
> Regardless, I love the idea of Jeritza and Byleth having a small affair, then all the stuff going down and Byleth keeping it to herself that "Wow, this dude that I knew had some feelings deep down was actually having all kinda of wild personal stuff going on that no one knew about." 
> 
> And then every time she fights against d*k* it's like "Wow, here's that dude I almost hooked up with wowee this isn't awkward at all. I just cleaned his jizz out from my belly button once."
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS MEAL.


End file.
